Zapomniani przez Boga?
Witaj, mój drogi czytelniku. Tak… To są chyba dobre słowa. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że ktoś znajdzie ten zeszyt i pozna moją historię. Dostałem trochę czasu, więc nie będę go marnował na zastanawianie się nad tym. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Może ta opowieść wniesie coś do Twojego życia. Wszystko zaczęło się podczas styczniowej, niedzielnej nocy. Było parę minut po pierwszej. Okrągły księżyc oświetlał chodnik, po którym szło czworo nastolatków. Dwóch chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. Wszyscy mieli na sobie zimowe kurtki, ale pod okryciami kryły się szykowne stroje, specjalnie zakupione na tę okazję. Zastanawiasz się pewnie, co oni mogli robić tam tak późno? Otóż, szliśmy do swoich domów. Od razu odpowiem na pytanie, które pewnie teraz przyszło Ci do głowy - tak, byłem jednym z tych chłopaków. Wracaliśmy z balu organizowanego dla trzecich klas gimnazjum. Mieliśmy mieszane uczucia. Na zdrowy umysł, powinniśmy być zadowoleni z zabawy i zmęczeni tańcem. Ale nie do końca tak było. Na zakończenie balu, zespół zagrał Ale to już było. Wszyscy wpadli przez to w nostalgiczny nastrój. Mieliśmy wrażenie, jakby skończyło się coś więcej, nie tylko bal. Było nam też szkoda, że przyjęcie nie zostało przedłużone tak, jak to czasami się zdarzało. Z Michałem zadecydowaliśmy zgodnie, że najpierw trzeba odprowadzić do domu Natalię i Olę. Nie mogliśmy dopuścić do tego, żeby dziewczyny wracały same. – Ech… - westchnęła Natalia. – Wydawało się, że jest jeszcze tak dużo czasu. Przelotnie spojrzałem jej w oczy. Zauważyłem w nich smutek. Doskonale rozumiałem o czym mówi. – A teraz zostało nam tylko to drugie półrocze – stwierdził Michał. – A co później…? – Wszystko się rozleci – powiedziała cicho Ola, tak jakby bała się wypowiedzieć te słowa. – Każdy z nas pójdzie swoją drogą, w innym kierunku. – Znamy się już ponad dziewięć lat – odezwałem się. - Niektórych poznaliśmy dopiero w gimnazjum, ale i tak prawie wszyscy jesteśmy zżyci. Nie chcę, żeby to wszystko tak się rozpadło. – Wiadomo, że jakiś kontakt będziemy utrzymywać – powiedział Michał. – Przecież wszyscy mamy komórki. A poza tym jest Facebook i Skype, więc zawsze będzie można jakoś pogadać. – Ale to już nie będzie to samo – wtrąciłem. – Najgorsze jest chyba to, że już nie będziemy się tak często widywać – jęknęła Natalia. – Nie będziemy mieli na to wszystko czasu. - Kiedy byliśmy we wcześniejszych klasach, dziwiłem się, że trzecioklasiści płakali na zakończeniach roku szkolnego. Ale teraz, gdy i nasz koniec się zbliża, zaczynam coraz bardziej rozumieć… – My na pewno się popłaczemy na zakończeniu – odpowiedziała Natalia. – Kuźwa, ciężko o tym wszystkim myśleć – westchnął Michał. – Najlepiej by było, gdyby to wszystko nigdy nie nadeszło. Żebyśmy nie musieli się rozstawać. Nagle ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie. Podobne do tego, gdy o czymś myślimy, coś nas rozkojarza, a później nie możemy sobie przypomnieć naszych rozmyślań. Rozejrzałem się i dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej niż wcześniej. Inni najwidoczniej też zwrócili na to uwagę, bo także zaczęli się rozglądać. Spojrzałem na niebo. Księżyc nie był widoczny. Widniała jedynie słaba, niebieska poświata. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni komórkę i włączyłem w niej latarkę. Światło na chwilę rozświetliło drogę przed nami. Spojrzałem na podłoże. Ulica zniknęła, a zastąpiła ją ciemna ziemia. Odwróciłem się. Ulicy nie było także za nami. Lekko spanikowałem. Jak mogliśmy tego nie zauważyć wcześniej? Moi przyjaciele też włączyli latarki. Skierowaliśmy komórki w kierunku, gdzie powinny być budynki, ale światło nie sięgało tak daleko. Wydawało się jakby ciemność je pochłaniała. I po chwili zaczęło się tak dziać naprawdę. Zasięg naszych latarek zaczął się zmniejszać, aż w końcu niemalże zgasły. Oświetlały tylko nas samych. – Cholera, co jest? – burknął Michał. Spojrzałem na ekran swojego telefonu. W tej okolicy zasięg zawsze był bardzo dobry, ale wtedy nie było go wcale. Ani jednej kreski. – Słyszeliście to? – spytała cicho Natalia. Zatrzymaliśmy się całkiem i zaczęliśmy nasłuchiwać. – Niczego nie sły… - zacząłem, ale przerwał mi nagły skrzek, który po chwili przerodził się w pisk i ucichł. Ola przytuliła się do mnie, a ja objąłem ją. Natalia zrobiła podobnie z Michałem. Czułem, jak Ola drży. Też się bałem, chociaż starałem się tego nie okazywać. – Co to było? – szepnęła po chwili. – Może lepiej nie wiedzieć.. – odpowiedziałem i spojrzałem w jej przerażone oczy. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy hałas. Coś zbliżało się w naszym kierunku. Odruchowo zasłoniliśmy latarki dłońmi. W tym momencie otoczyła nas całkowita ciemność. Słyszałem jedynie nasze przyśpieszone oddechy. Ola przytuliła się do mnie mocniej. Stworzenie zatrzymało się kilkanaście metrów przed nami, prychnęło i odbiegło. Moje serce biło tak szybko, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć. Słyszałem wyraźnie każde jego uderzenie. Dopiero po kilku minutach odważyliśmy się ruszyć. – Wydaje mi się, że nie jesteśmy już w naszym świecie - szepnęła Natalia. Mimo tego, że wydawało się to absurdalne, jej słowa nie trafiły na dezaprobatę. – Nie wiem, co to przed chwilą było, ale nie za bardzo mnie to obchodzi - powiedział Michał. - Nie możemy tutaj tak po prostu stać i czekać aż wróci! – Musimy znaleźć jakieś schronienie - stwierdziłem. - Przynajmniej na jakiś czas, zanim zdecydujemy, co zrobić z naszą sytuacją. Ruszyliśmy. Co jakiś czas kto inny oświecał naszą drogę komórką. Nie mogliśmy marnować baterii i zapalać latarek wszyscy naraz. Ciągle otaczała nas jałowa ziemia, taka sama jak tak, którą zostawiają po sobie pożary. Pojawiła się mgła, która stawała się coraz gęstsza. Momentami słyszeliśmy dziwne dźwięki. Zatrzymywaliśmy się wtedy i czekaliśmy dopóki nie ucichały. Baliśmy się tego, co może wywoływać owe hałasy. Minęło kilka godzin. Bolały nas już nogi, jednak czuliśmy, że musimy iść dalej. Światło na niebie rozjaśniło się na tyle, byśmy mogli wyłączyć latarki. Nadal nie widzieliśmy zbyt wiele, ale nie mogliśmy marnować baterii. Byliśmy zmęczeni, jednak nikt z nas nie narzekał na głód. Pomyślałem, że to wszystko przez strach, który wypełniał nam żołądki. Nagle ujrzałem przed nami wykrzywioną figurę przedstawiającą rybę. Mimo tego, że wydawała się „nadgryziona” przez czas, można było stwierdzić, że jest ładna. Była wykonana z matowego, niebieskawego metalu. – Wy też to widzicie? - spytałem. Moi przyjaciele spojrzeli na posąg. – Chodźcie, musimy się temu przyjrzeć! - zawołała Ola. Wyrwała się z mojego objęcia i pobiegła w kierunku ryby. – Zaczekaj! - zawołałem za nią. Obawiałem się, że coś może jej się stać, ale i tak uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Ola od zawsze uwielbiała piękno. Lubowała się w sztuce. Można powiedzieć, że miała na jej punkcie małego świra. Może i tak było. Czasami zachowywała się… przesadnie. Kiedy dobiegłem do figury, Ola już dokładnie się jej przyglądała. Byłem już cholernie zmęczony, ale trudno byłoby nie podziwiać tego posągu. Ktoś dużo napracował się nad tą rybą. Jej szerokość mogła wynosić z pół metra, a długość trzy. Pomimo wielkości, najdrobniejsze szczegóły były widoczne. – Zrobię kilka zdjęć. Kiedy i jeżeli w ogóle się stąd wydostaniemy, będę mogła je komuś pokazać – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. Kiedy przyjaciele przyglądali się posągowi, postanowiłem się rozejrzeć po okolicy. Skoro trafiliśmy na coś ciekawego, to gdzieś blisko mogłoby być jeszcze coś innego. Jak się okazało, miałem rację. Po kliku minutach trafiłem na małą jaskinię. Ową jaskinią była ogromna skała, w której było wykute skrycie. Obok niej stał wąski, dziurawy walec wykonany z takiego samego metalu co ryba. Przysunąłem go do wejścia. Okazało się, że pasuje idealnie. Zamykał niemalże całkowicie dostęp do jaskini. – Bartek?! – usłyszałem nawoływania. Reszta mojej grupy zorientowała się, że zniknąłem i zaczęła się niepokoić. – Tutaj! – krzyknąłem. – Znalazłem coś ciekawego! Chodźcie zobaczyć! Po chwili wszyscy już przyglądali się badawczo jaskini. – Można by się tutaj przespać i odpocząć zanim ruszymy dalej – stwierdził Michał. – To chyba jedyna rzecz, jaką możemy teraz zrobić – odezwała się Natalia. – Może rozejrzyjmy się jeszcze trochę po okolicy zanim znów zrobi się ciemno? – Jeżeli nam się poszczęści, to jeszcze na coś trafimy – powiedziałem. Przejrzeliśmy całą okolicę, ale nie znaleźliśmy niczego więcej. Wróciliśmy do jaskini, kiedy niebieskie światło zaczęło całkowicie przygasać. Rozmawialiśmy przez niecałą godzinę. Podczas rozmowy poruszyliśmy także temat braku głodu. Wywnioskowaliśmy, że miejsce, w którym się znaleźliśmy, dziwnie wpływa na nasze organizmy. Nie było innego, logicznego wytłumaczenia. W końcu położyliśmy się na twardym podłożu. Nie sprawiało nam większych problemów to, że było niewygodnie. Padaliśmy z nóg. Założyliśmy kaptury i zasnęliśmy. Obudziłem się po paru godzinach. Usłyszałem piękny, kobiecy śpiew. Nie rozumiałem z niego ani jednego słowa, ale i tak mnie zachwycał. Pieśń była wykonana w nieznanym mi języku. Każda nuta pieściła moje uszy. Podniosłem się z twardego podłoża jaskini, uważając, żeby nikogo nie obudzić. Spojrzałem przez jedną z dziur metalowej tarczy służącej nam za właz. Niedaleko od jaskini wisiała kilka centymetrów nad ziemią biała zjawa. Dosłownie rozświetlała mrok. Promieniowało od niej mocne, oślepiające światło. Powoli uchyliłem wejście do jaskini i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Wolnym krokiem zacząłem zbliżać się do stworzenia. Byłem wprost zahipnotyzowany śpiewem. Zatrzymałem się kilka metrów przed zjawą, która nagle się odwróciła. Ujrzałem jej szkaradną, pomarszczoną twarz. Istota otworzyła usta, a mnie ogłuszył głośny pisk. Upadłem na ziemię i złapałem się za głowę. Zasłaniałem uszy, ale dźwięk wydawał się brzmieć wyłącznie w moim umyśle. Zjawa podleciała do mnie. Poczułem, jak opuszcza mnie siła. Miałem wrażenie, że stwór żywi się moim bólem. Obawiałem się, że to moje ostatnie chwile. Cierpienia trwały kilka minut, ale to była dla mnie wieczność. W jednym momencie wszystko się skończyło. Pisk raptem się urwał. Otworzyłem oczy, które dotychczas zaciskałem. Zjawa rozpłynęła się w powietrzu zostawiając po sobie srebrzysty ślad. Leżałem na ziemi sparaliżowany wszechobecnym bólem. Nie mogłem się podnieść przez dobre pół godziny. Gdy w końcu mi się udało, doczłapałem do jaskini i zasunąłem wejście. Wszyscy nadal spali. Nikt niczego nie słyszał. Położyłem się i z trudem zasnąłem. Kiedy obudziłem się, inni już rozciągali się po spaniu na kamiennej podłodze. Podniosłem się i poczułem ból kręgosłupa. Rozprostowałem się i przywitałem z przyjaciółmi. – Długo już nie śpicie? – spytałem, udając zaciekawienie. Tak naprawdę byłem okropnie zmęczony po mojej, nocnej przygodzie. Wolałem nie wspominać o niej reszcie. Nie chciałem się przyznać do tego, jak nieodpowiedzialnie i głupio się zachowałem. Co prawda, mógłbym się tłumaczyć tym, że śpiew mnie zahipnotyzował, ale wolałem tego uniknąć. Chyba zjawa nadal na mnie oddziaływała. – Nie – odparła Ola. – Też dopiero co wstaliśmy. Postanowiliśmy cię jeszcze nie budzić. I tak dla bezpieczeństwa będziemy musieli poczekać, aż zrobi się odrobinę jaśniej, bo teraz nie można zobaczyć nawet czubka swojego buta. Minęła ponad godzina, zanim mogliśmy opuścić nasze schronienie. Nikt nie musiał tego uzgadniać. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że wszystkie okropieństwa z tego świata ukazywały się głównie w nocy. Ciągle kierowaliśmy się w jedną stronę. Nie było sposobności na to, żeby określić jaki był to kierunek. Nasza tułaczka wydawała się bezsensowna. Nie mieliśmy określonego celu. Jakaś cząstka ukryta w głębi każdego z nas kazała nam po prostu iść dalej. Przeszliśmy kilka kilometrów. Naszym oczom zaczęły się ukazywać karłowate, jasne drzewa. Nie było na nich ani jednego liścia. Przez mgłę widoczne były tylko pnie i powykrzywiane we wszystkie strony gałęzie. – A jednak są tu jakieś rośliny – stwierdziłem lekko zdziwiony. Do tej pory nie widzieliśmy nawet kępki trawy. – Wciąż zastanawiam się, kto zrobił tamten posąg ryby i wykuł tamtą jaskinię – przyznała po chwili Ola. – Może są tu jeszcze jacyś ludzie oprócz nas – powiedziała podłamanym głosem Natalia. – Mnie zastanawia głównie to, jak się stąd wydostać – burknął Michał. - Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiadomo od czego zacząć. Plączemy się tutaj bez celu. Tęsknię za domem, za rodziną… – A myślisz, że my nie? – pisnęła Ola. – Boję się, że tego nie przeżyjemy albo utkniemy tutaj już na zawsze. Jej oczy błyszczały. Byłem pewien, że zaraz się popłacze. Chociaż miałem podobne myśli, wiedziałem, że muszę się otrząsnąć i zachować się jak mężczyzna. Objąłem ją, a ona przytuliła się do mnie. Czułem jak jej łzy spływały na moją szyję. – Wszystko będzie dobrze – zacząłem ją niezdarnie pocieszać. – Na pewno uda nam się powrócić do naszego świata. Kiedy Ola już się uspokoiła, poszliśmy dalej. Drzewka zaczęły przekształcać się w coraz większe drzewa. Mimo tego, każde drzewo znajdowało się co najmniej dwadzieścia metrów od drugiego. Momentami słyszeliśmy nawet krakanie ptaków, ale żadnego nie było nam dane zobaczyć. Po jakimś czasie zaczęły pojawiać się cienie. Ale nie takie normalne, choć ludzkie. Owe cienie nie znajdowały się na ziemi, ale poruszały się w powietrzu, tak jak każda żywa istota. Chcieliśmy je ominąć, ale zaczęły nas otaczać ze wszystkich stron. Jednak to nie było najgorsze. Po chwili powietrze zaczęły wypełniać szepty. Nie ma nadziei… Nikt nie opuści tego świata… '' ''Utknęliście tutaj na zawsze, tak jak my… '' ''Pies Szatana was dopadnie! Zastanawiałem się, czy to właśnie ten świat chciał nas oszukać, czy może to były zjawy tych, którzy w nim utknęli naprawdę na zawsze. Zdecydowanie wolałem, aby prawdziwa była pierwsza opcja, ale nie mogłem mieć do niczego pewności. Zaczęliśmy uciekać, a cienie zostawiły nas w spokoju. Nadal krążyły po lesie, jednak żaden nie ruszył za nami. Zmęczeni biegiem, zwolniliśmy. Drzewa zaczęły oddalać się od siebie jeszcze bardziej. Po jakimś czasie w ogóle przestaliśmy je zauważać. Natomiast zaczęła otaczać nas jeszcze gęstsza mgła. Zrobiło się jeszcze chłodniej, choć i wcześniej temperatura była bliska zeru. Poczułem, że podłoże się zmieniło. Zrobiłem kolejny krok i usłyszałem plusk wody. Skupiłem się i spojrzałem przed siebie. Zauważyłem zarysy jeziora. Przez jego środek prowadził czarny, granitowy most. Nie zastanawialiśmy się długo i zaczęliśmy po nim iść. Nagle usłyszeliśmy skrzek, który przerodził się w pisk. Wiedzieliśmy, co musimy robić. Uciekać! Biegliśmy, wysilając nasze nogi do granic możliwości. Byłem pewny, że gonił nas ten sam stwór, którego spotkaliśmy na początku. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Przez mgłę nie dostrzegłem szczegółów, ale to co zobaczyłem i tak mnie przeraziło. Stworzenie przypominało kształtem wilka, ale było od niego kilkakrotnie większe. Jedynym plusem jego wielkości było to, że stwór nie był szybki jak prawdziwy wilk. Znasz takie momenty, gdy myślałeś, że nie może być już gorzej, a nagle działo się coś jeszcze okropniejszego? Taki moment był wtedy. Wydawało mi się, jakby czas zwolnił. Woda po naszej prawej stronie zapieniła się. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy porośnięte łuskami, człekopodobne stworzenie o rybich oczach wyskoczyło z wody, przeleciało między nami i porwało ze sobą Olę. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, nim znalazła się w wodzie. Spanikowałem. Bez chwili namysłu wskoczyłem za nią. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Woda była okropnie zimna, jednak nie odczuwałem tego tak bardzo. Pobudzała mnie adrenalina. Zanurkowałem. Zaskakujące było to, że woda była przezroczysta, a gdy patrzyło się na nią z góry, wydawała się brudna i zmętniona. Jednak nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi. Widziałem Olę opadającą powoli na dno. Płynąłem szybko jak nigdy. Zauważyłem stwora odpływającego w innym kierunku. Bałem się też o Michała i Natalię. Zastanawiałem się, czy uda im się uciec. Przez mój umysł przepływało tak wiele myśli, ile wody mnie otaczało. Jednak skupiałem się wyłącznie na tym, żeby dopłynąć do mojej przyjaciółki. Pewnie myślisz, że to idiotyczne, iż myślałem o niej nadal tylko jak o przyjaciółce. Naprawdę pragnąłem od niej czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni. Jednak od zawsze obawiałem się swoich uczuć. Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymam, jeśli jej tego później nie powiem. Jeżeli w ogóle to przeżyjemy… Złapałem ją, gdy była już tylko kilka metrów od dna. Kiedy wyciągnąłem ją na powierzchnię, otworzyła oczy, zakrztusiła się i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. – Już dobrze, już dobrze… - uspokajałem ją. Rozejrzałem się, ale mgła zrobiła się tak gęsta, że ograniczała całkowicie moją widoczność. Złapałem Olę pod ramionami i zacząłem płynąć na plecach w jednym kierunku. Obawiałem się, że bestia znów zaatakuje. Zniknęła z zasięgu mojego wzroku. Nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy i z której strony może nadejść cios. Po kilkunastu przepełnionych grozą minutach, dopłynąłem do brzegu. Ola była w szoku. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Traciła kontakt z otoczeniem. Już wcześniej widziałem ludzi, którzy wpadali w taki stan. Czasami przemijał po kilku minutach, a w innych przypadkach trwał nawet tygodnie. Jeszcze gorsze było to, co mogła zrobić osoba, która obudziła się z takiego szoku. W takiej sytuacji zawsze działa się pod wpływem nagromadzonych emocji. Dlatego miałem nadzieję, że za chwilę jej przejdzie. Podniosłem ją i zacząłem nieść w swoich ramionach. Wiedziałem, że muszę rozpalić jakieś ognisko albo to będzie już nasz koniec. Byliśmy całkowicie przemoknięci, a zimno nie ustępowało. W końcu trafiłem na czarne drzewo. Położyłem dziewczynę na ziemi, a sam zacząłem wspinać się po grubych gałęziach. Wdrapałem się na tyle wysoko, by gałęzie dawały się łamać. Ułamałem ich tyle, żebym mógł rozpalić ogień i zszedłem na dół. Drobniejsze gałązki połamałem na jak najdrobniejsze kawałki, aby łatwiej się zapaliły. Mało kto wie, jak trudno jest rozpalić ogień przez samo pocieranie patyków, tym bardziej w takiej sytuacji, kiedy człowiek jest cały przemoknięty, a od tego, czy udam mu się rozpalić ogień, zależy jego życie. Pozdzierałem sobie dłonie i namęczyłem się przy tym niemało, ale po wielu próbach w końcu mi się udało. Pojawił się mały płomyk. Powoli zacząłem pod niego podkładać coraz większe gałęzie, aż w końcu powstało duże ognisko. Dziwne było to, że nie wydobywał się z niego dym, ale nie zaskoczyło mnie to zbytnio. Ten cały świat był zdumiewający. Obawiałem się, że jakiś stwór zobaczy światło, jednak to i tak byłoby lepsze niż śmierć przez wyziębienie organizmu. Kilka gałęzi wbiłem w ziemię i powiesiłem na nich nasze mokre kurtki, aby wyschły przy ogniu. Inne ubrania wysychały od samego siedzenia przy cieple. Ola wpatrywała się ślepo w tańczące wesoło płomyki. Nagle stało się coś, czego raczej nigdy bym się nie spodziewał. A może jednak mogłem to przewidzieć? Przecież zastanawiałem się, co dziewczyna może zrobić po wybudzeniu się z szoku. Ocuciła się i rzuciła na mnie. Przez mój umysł zaczęły przechodzić najgorsze myśli. Pomyślałem nawet, że coś mogło ją opętać. Jednak stało się całkiem co innego, niż to, o czym myślałem. Dziewczyna dopadła do moich ust i zaczęła mnie namiętnie całować. Otrząsnąłem się ze swoistego szoku i odpowiedziałem jej tym samym. Uczucia wrzały we mnie jak nigdy. Czułem jej słone łzy spływające strumieniami po policzkach, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Odsunęła się ode mnie na długość ramion i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. – Mogłeś zginąć! – krzyknęła. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Mógłbym zastanawiać się godzinami, co odpowiedzieć w takiej sytuacji, ale wtedy słowa same ze mnie wypłynęły. – Nie mogłem Cię zostawić. Wtedy straciłbym całkowicie sens dalszego istnienia. Ola uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Jej płacz wzmógł się, ale wiedziałem, że nie wywoływał już go sam szok. Przytuliła się do mnie czule, a ja utonąłem w jej złotych lokach. Jedną ręką objąłem ją, a drugą zacząłem lekko głaskać po włosach. Po kilkunastu minutach zasnęła. Niepokoiło mnie to, co mogło się dziać z resztą naszej grupy, ale postanowiłem się tym nie zadręczać w tej chwili. I tak nie mogłem nic zrobić w tym momencie. Ciągle czułem ciepło ogniska, które już powoli przygasało, ale nadal się paliło. Spojrzałem na czarne niebo i zacząłem rozmyślać. Pomyślałem o Bogu. Tak dawno się nie modliłem… Kiedyś wierzyłem mocno, ale zwątpiłem, kiedy mój tata umarł na zawał serca. Miałem wtedy dziesięć lat. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego Bóg zabiera dobrych ludzi, a pozwala żyć tak wielu złym. Zaczynałem wątpić. Nie w Jego istnienie, ale w Jego dobroć. Lecz teraz, kiedy nam wszystkim groziła śmierć, musiałem przeprosić i poprosić Stwórcę o pomoc. Wiedziałem, że bez tego sobie nie poradzimy. Odmówiłem modlitwę i w końcu sam zasnąłem. Obudziłem się całkowicie wypoczęty, tak jak nigdy. Otworzyłem oczy. Przywitał mnie uśmiech Oli. Wciąż czułem żar bijący od ogniska. Byłem pewien, że spaliśmy długo, ale nie miałem pewności. Telefon, który ponoć miał być wodoodporny, przestał działać. Włożyłem go z powrotem do kieszeni kurtki. Może uda mi się odzyskać z niego cokolwiek, jeżeli to w ogóle przeżyjemy, myślałem. Dziwiło mnie to, że płomień nadal się utrzymywał. Kolejna ciekawostka z tego świata... – Musimy znaleźć Michała i Natalię - powiedziałem do Oli. - Nie możemy ich zostawić. Raczej nie oddalili się zbytnio. Jeżeli w ogóle udało im się uciec... – Musimy mieć nadzieję - westchnęła. Po kilku minutach drogi zauważyliśmy oderwany kawałek kurtki Michała. W końcu trafiliśmy na wysokie drzewo z rozłożystymi gałęziami. Pień był rozorany pazurami. Spojrzałem się w górę. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nasi przyjaciele spali ułożeni między gałęziami. – Pobudka, śpiochy! - krzyknąłem na nich. Odpowiedziało mi przeciągłe ziewnięcie. Natalia spojrzała na nas z góry i uśmiechnęła się. Zeszła z drzewa i uścisnęła nas. Michał zaczął schodzić, ale stanął na zbyt słabej gałązce, która się złamała, a on spadł na ziemię. Zaklął soczyście i dopiero po chwili się podniósł. Podszedł do nas i po chwili wszyscy się przytuliliśmy. Płakaliśmy, ale byliśmy szczęśliwi, bo wszyscy znów byliśmy razem - żywi. – A teraz opowiadajcie, jak udało się wam uciec - powiedziałem. – Nie będę zbytnio zanudzała - odezwała się Natalia. - Po kilku minutach uciekania trafiliśmy na to drzewo i się na nie wspięliśmy. Stwór, nie potrafił się do nas dostać i na szczęście po jakimś czasie odszedł, a my dla bezpieczeństwa zostaliśmy poza jego zasięgiem. Później i my opowiedzieliśmy krótko naszą historię. – Nie widzieliśmy dymu - stwierdziła zdziwiona Natalia, kiedy dowiedziała się o ognisku. – Też nas to zaskoczyło - westchnąłem. – Zostawmy to wszystko w spokoju - wtrącił się Michał, kiedy już otworzyłem usta, aby mówić dalej. - Najważniejsze jest to, że znów jesteśmy razem. – Ale co teraz? - spytała Ola. - Idziemy dalej? – A co innego możemy zrobić? - spytałem retorycznie. - Równie dobrze możemy tutaj zostać, ale jakoś nie ciekawi mnie ta opcja. Może w końcu odkryjemy jakieś wyjście z tego przeklętego świata. Szliśmy kilkanaście kilometrów. Byliśmy znużeni tym ciągłym chodzeniem. – Spójrzcie! - odezwał się nagle Michał. Ręką wskazywał na wielki budynek znajdujący się po naszej lewej stronie. – Idziemy tam? – Może to tego podświadomie szukaliśmy – odezwała się podekscytowana Natalia. – Chodźmy! Może trafimy tam na innych ludzi. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Budynek przypominał jedną z greckich świątyń. Ozdabiała ją kolumnada. Do środka prowadziły czarne, zdobione wrota, nad którymi znajdował się tympanon. Zauważyłem na nim napis „''pit infernale''”. – Ciekawe, co to oznacza - powiedziałem i wskazałem na tympanon. – To chyba po włosku - zaczęła Natalia. – Tak, na pewno po włosku. Byłam kiedyś przez całkiem długi czas u ciotki we Włoszech i nauczyła mnie trochę języka. Pierwsze słowo oznacza jaskinię albo jamę. Drugiego niestety nie rozumiem. – No to trudno - stwierdził Michał. – Wchodzimy? Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Ale w końcu się zgodziłem. Pchnęliśmy z trudem grube, kamienne wrota. Echo rozbiegło się w ciemnej przestrzeni. Dopiero kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nami widzieliśmy promyk światła. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie porozumiewawczo. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku światła, ale zatrzymaliśmy się po kilkunastu krokach. Oddech nam przyśpieszyły, a nogi ugięły się pod nami. Kilka metrów za promieniem światła, leżało na łożu, którym była kupa kości, wielkie stworzenie. Rozpoznałem, że jest ono tym samym, które goniło nas wcześniej. Przypominało ogromnego wilka. Z jego pyska wystawały rzędy cienkich, a za razem długich, srebrnych kłów. Idealnie czarna sierść formowała się tak, że kształtem przypominała łuski. Na boku stwora zauważyłem kilka podłużnych szram, z których biło czerwone światło. – A może lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy poszli dalej, zamiast tu zaglądać? – spytała szeptem ironicznie Ola. Widziałem, że jest mocno zdenerwowana. Zaczęliśmy się powoli wycofywać ku drzwiom. Nagle ktoś na coś nadepnął i rozległ się głośny trzask. W jednej chwili wszyscy usłyszeliśmy ryk przepełniony gniewem. Monstrum otworzyło swe czarne ślepia i zerwało się ze swojego łoża. Zaczęliśmy uciekać w kierunku drzwi. Nagle Michał potkną się o coś. Było zbyt późno, by mu pomóc. Bestia była tuż za nami. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że to ostatnie minuty życia naszego przyjaciela. – Uciekajcie! – krzyknął łamiącym się głosem. – Zajmę go przez chwilę! Wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz. Zamknęliśmy drzwi. Wiedzieliśmy, że na długo to nie zatrzyma stwora, ale każda sekunda się liczyła. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mi łzy. Już wtedy zacząłem mieć wyrzuty sumienia przez to, że nie pomogłem przyjacielowi. Biegliśmy dalej. Nie było to łatwe, bo nogi bolały nas po długiej podróży. Przed nami ujrzeliśmy rzekę i wzdrygnęliśmy się. Zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego? Otóż rzeką nie płynęła woda, ale gęsta, ciemna krew. Poruszała się powolnym nurtem. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed nią i zaczęliśmy się rozglądać. Nie było sposobu na obejście jej. Wskoczyłem do rzeki pierwszy. Krew przylepiała się do mnie obrzydliwie. Poczułem ucisk w żołądku. Zacząłem przechodzić na drugą stronę. Na szczęście nie było głęboko, jednak to nie ułatwiało zbytnio przechodzenia. Miałem wrażenie, jakby moje nogi znajdowały się w smole, a nie w krwi. Drzwi świątyni zostały wyrwane z impetem, czemu towarzyszył głośny huk. Ryk bestii stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Dziewczyny przestały się zastanawiać i ruszyły za mną z grymasami obrzydzenia wymalowanymi na twarzach, po których spływały grube łzy. Wyszliśmy czerwoni do pasów. Zaczęliśmy biec. Obejrzeliśmy się i zauważyliśmy, że stwór nie goni nas dalej. Zatrzymał się pod strumieniem i zaczął chciwie wypompowywać z niego czerwony płyn. Przeszliśmy kolejne kilka kilometrów i zatrzymaliśmy się. Byliśmy zbyt zmęczeni, aby iść dalej. Znaleźliśmy drzewo, rozpaliliśmy ognisko i położyliśmy się. Nie mogliśmy zasnąć przez długi czas. Ciągle rozmyślaliśmy nad wszystkim, co nam się przydarzyło. O poświęceniu Michała. O tym co będzie dalej. W końcu zasnęliśmy. Obudziliśmy się, kiedy było jeszcze całkiem ciemno. Na niebie rozciągały się ołowiane chmury. Szliśmy przez długi czas. Ciągle towarzyszyły nam dziwne dźwięki wydawane przez stworzenia zamieszkujące ten świat. Po jakimś czasie zauważyliśmy coś. Jednak nie byliśmy pewni, czy cieszyć się z tego powodu. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co tym razem nas spotka. Ujrzeliśmy siedem grubych, białych kolumn. Były tak wysokie, że nie było widać ich końców. Tworzyły ogromne koło. Zbliżyliśmy się do jednej z nich. Niezależnie od tego, kto je stworzył, był mistrzem w swoim fachu. Wyrzeźbione były na niej sceny opisywane w Biblii. Ich widok zapierał dech w piesiach. Zauważyliśmy zakapturzoną postać siedzącą w samym środku koła wykonanego z kolumn. Ola spojrzała na mnie błagalnie. Zacisnąłem oczy, odwróciłem się i zacząłem iść powoli w kierunku tajemniczej osoby. Zdecydowałem, że podejdę do niej sam, żeby dziewczyny mogły uciec, gdyby okazała się wroga. Nogi miałem jak za waty. Musiałem się wysilać, żeby postawić każdy, kolejny krok. Czułem, jak cały się trzęsę. Jedyny dźwięk, który słyszałem, to bicie mojego serca. Od istoty dzieliło mnie tylko kilka kroków. Byłem na tyle blisko, że widziałem ubiór postaci. Miała na sobie brązowe szaty. Wszystkie szwy były wykonane złotą nicią. Wokół pasa miała przewleczony złoty sznur, którego końce opadały przy prawym boku postaci. Mężczyzna podniósł się i odwrócił w moją stronę. Ukazała mi się jego skryta pod kapturem twarz. Jego wysokie czoło znaczyły zmarszczki. Spojrzałem w mądre, jasnoniebieskie oczy stojącego przede mną człowieka. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Ciężko było to od razu zauważyć, gdyż usta zasłaniała srebrna, długa broda, która kończyła się dopiero na wysokości piersi mężczyzny. – Witaj, Bartłomieju - odezwał się miłym i ciepłym głosem. - Proszę cię, zawołaj swoje przyjaciółki. Nie pytałem go nawet skąd zna moje imię. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć skąd, ale znałem go. Czułem, że mogę mu zaufać. Machnąłem ręką i zawołałem, że jest nic nam nie grozi, a po chwili wszyscy staliśmy przed staruszkiem. – Pozwólcie, że się przedstawię - powiedział. - Jestem Piotr, nazywany też Świętym, jeden z Apostołów, a także klucznik Bram Niebieskich. Wy nie musicie się mi przedstawiać. Znam każdego z was i każdy szczegół waszych żyć. I właśnie dlatego pojawiłem się tutaj. – Zaraz, chwila... - zacząłem niedowierzająco. Zastanowiłem się i dopiero wtedy odważyłem się mówić dalej. - To znaczy, że my jesteśmy martwi!? Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy!? – Tak, nie żyjecie. Przynajmniej w ziemskim znaczeniu tego słowa. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, potrącił was pijany kierowca tira. Nie pamiętacie tego. Ten moment został wycięty z waszych umysłów, po czym pojawiliście się tutaj - w Czyśćcu. Wasze życie nie było złe, ale także nie najlepsze. Dlatego pojawiliście się w tutaj, aby Bóg mógł przekonać się, jakimi ludźmi naprawdę jesteście. Czy się nie poddacie i nie zaczniecie obwiniać Jego za nieszczęścia, które się wam przydarzyły. I na szczęście, udało się wam udowodnić Mu, że jesteście wiele warci. Nie mogliśmy w to wszystko uwierzyć. Potrzebowaliśmy dłuższej chwili, aby się nad tym zastanowić. Kiedy to do nas dotarło, cieszyliśmy się, że nasze męczarnie się skończyły. Ciągle zastanawialiśmy się, co się stało z Michałem. Żal nam było też tego, że już nie mogliśmy powrócić do ludzkiego świata. Opuściliśmy nasze rodziny, które miały cierpieć po naszej śmierci. Jednak gdzieś w głębi czuliśmy, że kiedyś spotkamy wszystkich, których kochamy, w niebie. To dawało nam nadzieję. – A co stało się z Michałem? - spytałem. – Zaraz się przekonasz – powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. Święty Piotr odwrócił się i wypowiedział kilka zdań, których nie rozumieliśmy. Między dwiema kolumnami pojawiła się złota brama. Piotr wyciągnął złoty klucz z kieszeni i otworzył przed nami wejście do Nieba. Przybiegł zza niej Michał i uścisną nas uradowany. Chwilę później staliśmy osłupieni i podziwialiśmy to, co widzieliśmy za bramą. A wiedz, że jest to piękno, jakiego nigdy jeszcze człowiekowi nie było dane widzieć ani stworzyć. – Śmiało, wchodźcie. Tam będziecie mogli zastanowić się nad wszystkim. Znajdziecie odpowiedź na każde wasze pytanie. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku bramy. A więc tak miało się to wszystko zakończyć. Westchnąłem. – Zaczekaj - zwrócił się do mnie Apostoł. - Pozwól, że zajmę ci jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim pójdziesz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. – Tak? – spytałem i zacząłem się obawiać tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Czy może ja nie zasłużyłem na wejście do Nieba? – Nie jestem pewien, czy On będzie z tego zadowolony, ale mam do ciebie prośbę – powiedział, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą. - Mógłbyś opisać to, co spotkało ciebie i twoich przyjaciół? - spytał i wyciągnął w moim kierunku zeszyt z przyczepionym do niego piórem. - Położyłbym ten zeszyt przy twoim ciele. To skrajny pomysł, ale może zaskutkuje. Ostatnio coraz mniej dusz przekracza Złotą Bramę... - westchnął. - Wśród ludzi rozprzestrzenia się zepsucie. Może gdyby otrzymali to, zaczęliby starać się zmienić coś w sobie, jak i w innych. – Jeżeli to pomoże... Postaram się. Obiecuję. – Dziękuję - powiedział i usiadł ponownie na środku kręgu. Teraz już znasz moją historię. Będzie ona trwała dalej, ale jej dalszy ciąg dopiero poznam. A Ty jak chcesz ukształtować swój los? Może obędzie się bez Czyśćca? O tym zadecydujesz już tylko Ty. Zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedno. Skoro tak było w Czyśćcu, to jak jest w Piekle? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie